The invention relates to the field of kitchen household appliances, specifically to a rotatable multi-functional reflection heating plate structure.
The majority of kitchen household appliances are used for heating foods. For example, steam ovens are a kind of electrical heating device for baking sliced bread or foods. The working principle of the oven is as follows: To bake sliced bread or foods, the sliced bread or foods are placed in the oven first and then supported by a grill in the oven; baking time and temperature are set by respectively rotating a timer and a temperature knob; then the oven starts heating while generating steam; after the preset time is up, the timer returns to zero, and bread or food baking is completed.
The majority of the existing ovens have reflectors directly placed above heating plate structure without being fixed, so the reflectors tend to fall down, thus affecting the food baking result and taste; and, potential safety hazards are easily generated due to falling of the reflector.
The aforementioned defects need solving.